Lost Rose
by Sirius' Diamond
Summary: Eleclya is a she-elf who has lived in captivity by Orcs since a young age. When the fellowship finds her and rescues her, will she ever be able to trust them (or anyone)? This won't be a MS, I promise!!!! Please read and review.
1. A Terror in The Night (Prologue)

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything that is Tolkein's, but I do own Eleclya. She is mine, I made her up, and she will not be a Mary-Sue.  
  
A/N~ please review, as I got the idea for this fic out of nowhere, and I don't know if anyone will like it. If you want to see Eleclya, find the "Royal Diaries" book Mary Queen Of Scots. I'm using the picture on the front as her appearance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A Terror in the Night (Prologue)  
  
Eleclya sat up in bed, her skinny chest heaving. She breathed heavily in fear, but tried desperately to stay silent. Screams pierced the night, high and bloodcurdling. Elf screams. Shaking, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded softly to the window. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what was going on in the small Elvin village.  
  
Elf homes, just like hers, were up in flames. The flames danced wickedly, shooting up into the night sky. In the light they produced, huge, dark creatures were visible…raising axes over their heads…grunting…then striking out at helpless elves, adding more and more bloody bodies to the heap in the middle of the village.  
  
Eleclya was frozen next to her window, her pale blue eyes fixed on this scene of mass carnage. She had never been very close to anyone, not even her own parents. She was a loner, but to see her village destroyed like this was…terrifying. The screams filled the night, and her head. She backed slowly away from the window, and pressed her hands to her ears. "Stop it," her voice cracked from hardly ever being used. "Stop it!" She shut her eyes tight. "Make it stop…someone…help!"  
  
She fell backward onto her bed, tears squeezing out from under blond eyelashes. "Stop…"  
  
It was then she heard a crash. 'Twas louder then the others she'd heard all that night, and closer. The room filled with a rank smell, and Eleclya felt a scabby hand on her arm.  
  
"Get up, she-elf," the voice was hoarse, almost a grunt. Ever the rebel, she yanked her arm away.  
  
"Don't touch m-" Eleclya looked up at the ugly face near hers and gasped. The Orc grinned horribly.  
  
"Feisty little one, you are." It licked its lips. "We will soon knock it out of you, she-elf."  
  
Eleclya glared at the creature. It thought it could just come here and kill off everyone, and then get her? Not happening. She spat right in it's face, then turned and tried running to the door.  
  
"Bad move, she-elf," The Orc grabbed onto her long red braid, and yanked her toward him. Eleclya was trembling as he forced her to the floor. The Orc raised his axe over her head and----  
  
"Don't," came the heavy grunt of another Orc. "We could use a female."  
  
Eleclya closed her eyes in relief over not being killed, but stiffened at the Orcs next words. "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?" The second Orc pushed his face near to hers. She swallowed, and shook her head slightly, trying not to look at it's ugliness.  
  
"They were elves once," said the first Orc, leering at her. She felt his hot breath on the soft skin as he finished. "They were tortured, mutilated."  
  
"Torture me all you like," Eleclya hissed back. "Kill me if you must, but you will never truly harm me."  
  
"Ah," sneered one of the Orcs. "Spoken like a true elf. We will soon change your mind, my dear."  
  
Eleclya shivered, staring up into the dark, cold eyes of an unmerciful creature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Liberator

Disclaimer~ I don't own the Fellowship, but Eleclya is MINE.  
  
A/N~ Please review, and feel free to give me ideas!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Liberator  
  
It had been ten years since Eleclya had been captured from her village. For ten long years she had been abused, underfed, and harassed by her Orc captors. They'd never killed her, never tortured her. They needed her to give birth to stronger Orcs. Ones who would travel in sunlight and could not be defeated. Eleclya was tough, and the Orcs loved it. They thought she was aggressive, and in turn they were more aggressive with her. She was not old enough to bear their children, though they wouldn't believe her. She had given up hope of ever being rescued. After all, no one in her village beside her still lived, and this band of Orcs were loners.  
  
The only good thing in Eleclya's life was Liberator. She had found him after 2 years of being in the Orcs company. He was a small hawk, her only friend. She'd found him one day after being forced by the Orcs to do things she didn't want to do. (a/n: in case you haven't gotten it yet, she was raped.) She was hiding from them, under a tree in the woods when she heard a bird screeching. Her curiosity piqued, she had then found the hawk in a trap. After she set him free, he came to visit her every night, and she named him Liberator. In a way he was one.  
  
***  
  
The newly named fellowship sat in a clearing in the woods, eating. Legolas was on guard, his alert elf eyes scanning the surroundings.  
  
"I'm HUNGRY!" Pippin complained loudly through a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Then hush and eat, Pip!" Aragorn said in disgust. The conversation around the fire was cheerful banter like this sort.  
  
"Orcs are close," Legolas murmured warningly. The fellowship froze. They could hear the tramping sounds of an Orc patrol on the move.  
  
"They are a small company," Boromir noted.  
  
"We can finish them off," Gimli growled, pulling out his axe. At this, the fellowship melted into the woods in the direction of the Orcs.  
  
***  
  
"Get off!!! Please!!" Eleclya shoved at the Orc. Tears ran down her face. The Orc reluctantly stopped trying to force her to the ground.  
  
"We'll wait until tonight, eh?" He leered at her. She backed away whistling, a strange, hawk-like sound. Liberator soared out of the trees and attacked.  
  
"AIEEEE!!!" the Orc batted at the whirl of feathers. Liberator dodged around his head, ducking in and viciously stabbing him with his beak. Eleclya laughed through her tears as the Orc slumped to the ground. He was writhing in pain as Liberator punctured both his eyes, sending black blood spurting to the ground. Liberator took one last stab, and it hit true. Right into the Orc's heart.  
  
Eleclya laughed at the dead body, kicking it. Liberator lighted on her arm, nuzzling her gently. She buried her pale face in his soft feathers.  
  
"Come on. Lets get out of here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N~ Short. I know. I've got writers block. Please review!!!!!! 


	3. Friends?

Disclaimer~ I own Eleclya and Liberator. Nothing else.  
  
A/N~ Umm…please review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Friends?  
  
Legolas trotted over to Aragorn, who was wiping the blood off his sword on the grass.  
  
"Are they all dead?" Legolas asked quietly. His blue eyes surveyed the bloody battle scene.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Thankfully, yes."  
  
"AIEEEEE!!!!" The entire fellowship whirled around at the sound of a high, feminine scream. A tall, skinny, red-haired female elf stood at the edge of the bloody battlefield with her hands clapped over her mouth. "Who are you?" she whispered.  
  
"Friends," Aragorn answered quickly.  
  
She shook her head warily. "Not ours."  
  
"Ours?" Boromir asked suspiciously. Was she an Orc-friend? She didn't look it, but you never knew.  
  
The elf smiled slightly, then held out an arm. A small, brown hawk fluttered down from the treetops and landed on her arm. "Ours."  
  
"I see…" said Aragorn softly.  
  
Gandalf was the one who dared to ask what they all were wondering. "Do you know them?" He gestured towards the fallen Orcs.  
  
"Them?" the elf wrinkled her nose. "Unfortunately, yes, I did."  
  
"How?" snapped Gimli impatiently.  
  
She raised her pointy chin obstinately. "I don't see why I should tell YOU, you fat hairy midget."  
  
Gimli roared with rage and drew his axe. Legolas laid a hand on his arm, then rose and walked to the other elf.  
  
"Please, Miss, tell us how you knew them. It is of utmost importance." he said in elfish, and smiled friendlily at her. She smiled back…and ran.  
  
***  
  
Eleclya leaned against a tree, breathing hard from her run. Liberator landed on her shoulder, pecking gently at her head, pulling strands of her red hair out from her braid. She slid to the ground, putting her head on her knees. Why did you run? She scolded herself silently. They would've understood. No, the other half of her mind argued. I don't even know them. How could they possibly understand what my life has been like the past ten years? They'd probably think I was a traitor elf for ever allowing Orcs to do those things to me. She rubbed the tip of her nose wearily. She was only 19 by human standards. She couldn't deal with this.  
  
***  
  
"Why did she run?" Boromir groaned. "Now we'll never know."  
  
Merry looked up at him. "Maybe she just didn't want to tell us. There's such a thing as privacy, y'know."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I think we should try and find her. If she is an Orc ally, we need to get to her before more Orcs do."  
  
"I think we should leave her be," said Sam softly. "She's an elf, for goodness sakes, not a bloody Orc."  
  
"And besides," Aragorn said, crossing his arms, "Why should WE waste OUR time chasing after a skinny little elf brat? She's too young to be any threat."  
  
"It only takes a mouth to tell the Orcs our whereabouts," Frodo pointed out. "And she's definitely got one."  
  
"All right, All right," Gandalf announced. "We'll find her."  
  
***  
  
"Liberator, what should we DO?" Eleclya stroked his feathers absently. "They'll try to find us…" Her brow furrowed with worry. Liberator squawked.  
  
"You think we should trust them, Lib?" She sighed. "All right, I guess your right…"  
  
Eleclya stood up and shook out the coarse brown material of her skirts, and adjusted the ragged shawl she wore for warmth. "Ok, Liberator. We'll find them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N~ review and let me know if there's anything I should change around…thanks!!! 


	4. Fools!

A/N~ Oh my gosh I got reviews!!!!! *hugs self* A few notes:  
  
Genevieve Cordula:My first reviewer!!!! Yay!!!! See, my writers block is gone!!!  
  
Seventh Sage: I just don't like Aragorn…lol…glad you like it though!!!  
  
The Wolf Child: Here's more!!!! I reviewed your fic too…I really liked it!!!  
  
MarryMerryMonaghan: Wow 3 reviews!!!! One for each chapter!!! :D I know…it is sad…I'm sure glad I'm not her…  
  
Elenya: glad you like it!!!! I hate Orcs!!!! LoL…  
  
elf: hehe….I like your name!!!! Anyway….here's more!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Fools!  
  
"Where on earth can she be?" Aragorn muttered. "She can't have gone THIS far!" They had been tramping through the woods for a few hours, and were getting impatient.  
  
"I'm HUNGRY!!!" moaned Pippin, dragging his feet. Ever hopeful, he added, "Are you SURE we can't stop for a wee bit of food?"  
  
"NO Pippin!!" Boromir said exasperated. "We have more important things to do then eat!"  
  
Pippin looked scandalized. "M-more important? Than food?"  
  
"Yea Pip…remember? Red-haired elf girl with a hawk on her arm? Remember how we have to find her?" Boromir answered sarcastically.  
  
Legolas walked over to Gandalf. "Don't you think we are taking this a bit too far? She's an elf. Elves don't just 'go bad'. I think she was just a provocative young female."  
  
Gandalf shook his head slowly. "No, Legolas. There was something going on. We have to find her."  
  
***  
  
Eleclya laughed silently at the backs of the strange men. Fools! They were looking for her, but she'd already found them. Sometimes she had to marvel at their stupidity. After ten years with Orcs, she knew that a lack of common sense could be deadly. And these foolish 'warriors'…Ha! They were looking for her in front of them…not behind. And that was where she was. Following them…  
  
***  
  
"Can we PLEASE stop for a bit?" Pippin begged. Gandalf looked down at the eight blue hobbit eyes gazing pleadingly up at him.  
  
"Yes, lets!" said Gimli, sick to death of the whining and moaning of the hobbits. (Pippins hunger was contagious)  
  
"All right, All right. I guess it won't hurt." Gandalf sighed.  
  
"Hooray!!!" cheered Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam.  
  
The rest of them just rolled their eyes.  
  
***  
  
Stopping to EAT? These men were more foolish than she'd originally thought. There were more important things then food. Eleclya had gone for days without food (though not always by her own choice), and here they were stopping after a few hours! She couldn't stress it enough. They were fools. If a band of Orcs were to come along, they'd be dead. She should know…that's how her village was destroyed, her family murdered, and herself captured. Her whole village had been fools, including herself. Lounging about, pretending there was no evil in the corrupt lands of Middle Earth, la la la-ing about woods and meadows, never seeing past their noses to where Orcs lurked and terror prevailed. Eleclya knew better now. Nothing -and no one- was ever safe. Hiding in the shadows behind a tree, she waited.  
  
***  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we are being watched?" Legolas murmured, his sharp elf eyes flickering over the woods around them.  
  
Aragorn wrapped his hand around his sword hilt. "Be wary, my friend. Someone is near."  
  
***  
  
Eleclya watched them eat, and snickered. Fools!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N~ Um…I hope it didn't bother anyone how I said the fellowship were fools. They aren't really (notice how Legolas knew they were being watched) but Eleclya thinks they are. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. UPDATE!!!

UPDATE!!!!!  
  
Well, people, my grades haven't been very up there lately, and my parents are making me spend like all my time on homework. And I've got softball games…blah. I know, I know, I hate it too. So every spare second I get I'll be trying to work on these. Sorry if it will take me a while to get up the next chapter, but don't give up!!!!!  
  
Katie 


End file.
